This invention relates to a cosmetic container, particularly to one having a small size convenient to carry along and a simple structure to assemble.
A known conventional cosmetic container 4 shown in FIGS. 5, 6 and 7 includes a housing 41, an inner container 42 as main components combined together. The housing 41 is made integral by injecting shooting process, having an upper sidewall 411, a lower sidewall 412 and a vertical connecting wall 413 connecting a rear end of both the upper and the lower sidewall 411 and 412. Then, the upper, the lower sidewall 411, 412 and the vertical connecting wall 413 form a hollow interior 414. Further, the upper sidewall 411 has an upper through hole 415 and the lower sidewall 412 has a lower through hole 416 aligned to the upper through hole 415.
The inner container 42 has an upper stud 421 and a lower stud 422 formed on and under an inner sidewall to fit in the upper through hole 415 and the lower through hole 416, an outer sidewall 423 for pulling out the inner container 42, and a plurality of hollow chambers 425 separated by separating walls 424 (as shown in FIG. 6) and surrounded an circumferential wall for storing a plurality of cosmetics therein.
Normally when the cosmetics stored in the conventional cosmetic container is not used, the inner container 42 is kept between in the hollow interior 414 of the housing 41. In case of using the cosmetics for makeup, a user pulls the outer sidewall 423 of the inner container 42 and swings the inner container 42 out of the housing 41 with the upper and the lower stud 421 and 422 as pivots. Then the cosmetics stored in the hollow chambers 425 may appear for the user to use as shown in FIG. 7.
However, the conventional cosmetic container has the following disadvantages.
1. A mold for making the housing 41 consisting of the upper sidewall 411, the lower sidewall 412 and the vertical sidewall 413 is complicated to result in a high cost.
2. The housing 41 and the inner container 42 are combined together with the studs 421, 422 engaging the upper and the lower hole 415, 416, and if the studs 421, 422 are too long, they can hardly engaging in the holes 415, 416 smoothly, but if the studs 421, 422 are too short, the inner container 42 may be liable to separate from the housing 41. In addition, the housing 41 might be damaged if the force is too large to push the inner container in combining.
3. Its outer appearance is monotonous, devoid of aesthetic value, almost impossible to arouse buying desire of consumers. Or even a buyer may be tired of it after a short period of use.
The main objective of the invention is to offer a cosmetic container consisting of an upper cap, a lower cap, and an inner container positioned in a space between the upper and the lower cap and possible to be swing out of the upper cap by means of front post of the lower cap engaging a front through holes of the inner container. Another objective of the invention is to offer a cosmetic container having the inner container divided in an upper portion and a lower portion, with the upper portion having a plurality of hollow chambers separated by separating walls for storing various cosmetics, and with the lower portion having a mirror fitted on its surface.
Another objective of the invention is to offer a cosmetic container having the upper cap and the lower cap shaped as a kind of insect, or animal for increasing beauty of the cosmetic container to excite buying desire of consumers.
One more objective of the invention is to offer a cosmetic container having the front post of the lower cap bored with a center hole for a necklace to pass through to hang the cosmetic container on the neck of a user.